One For All, All For One
by HartBeat
Summary: A dangerous new Newsie has his eyes on Mush's girlfriend. One of many sinister plots unfolding... please read to find out more. ..:Sequel 'Alone in the dark' check it::..
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies or it's characters, settings etc. However, there are characters in here that are mine.

**Title: **All For One, One For All

**Author:** Kloe Hart (HartBeat)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Switch sat alone. A few peices of blank paper and a pencil clutched in his left hand. He titled his head a little to the side as he watched Star walk casually across the room. He couldn't pinpoint it but there was somthing about her... somthing that he wanted. She took a seat at an empty table and pulled out a battered old book and began to read. She was waiting for her boyfriend, there was no doubt about that. Any minute now, Tibby's front door would open and in would walk Mush. Tall, handsome Mush. Switch hated him. He'd kill him if he got the chance. Switch was drawn out of his thought when Star flipped her long hair over her shoulder. 'Damn' he thought. He didn't know why he was drawn to her... she wasn't inhumanly beautiful or anything. Just pretty. But Switch didn't care. He never cared.

- - -

"Where is he!" Racetrack shouted, "Where is Mr. Brooding Artiste!" Race stormed into the lodging house, practically turning the place over until Jack grabed him by the shoulders.

"Whoa, calm down," he said, "and by 'brooding artiste' I'm assuming you mean Switch?"

"Yeah, that's the one, the bum owes me a dollar and when I tried to collect earlier today he spat in my god damn face!" Race's anger bubbled up again. This time Jack let him go. He knew how aggrivating Switch could be. He'd shown up at the lodging house about two weeks ago and had been nothing but trouble since. He was the dark, mysterious type. Tall, dark brown hair, cold blue eyes. Jack didn't trust him. Jack didn't know of anyone who did.

Over in the next room, Racetrack had found what he was looking for.

"Ya Fank! I oughta soak ya right here and now!" he shouted as Blink and Spot held him back, which took a suprising amount of force.

"Feel free to try," was Switch's calm reply.

"What's going on in here! Some people are trying to read!" A tall, attractive newsie stood in the doorway.

"Sorry Star,"Blink gasped, "hey, where's you boyfriend? We could use some help!" Star examined the scene before her; Racetrack trying extreamly hard to break free of Blink and Spot's hold to get at an overly collected Switch, who was sitting with his legs crossed at the other side of the room.

"Race, knock it off," Star said roughly. The one thing about Star was that everybody respected her. Race, however reluctantly, obeyed and stalked off into another room. Blink and Spot followed, leaving Star and Switch alone in the room. Star was just about to turn and leave when Switch stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked casually.

"I was in the middle of somthing," she said, holding her book up so Switch could see.

"I've read that one," he said as he traced the cover with his fingers, "it was good, inspired me to write..." he trailed off as he let his fingers drop off the book and onto Star's hand. Star stiffened. She drew her hand away.

At that moment Mush came walking in the door.

"Hey baby," he said as he lovingly wrapped his arms around Star's waist. Switch glared at him but no one noticed.

Star turned around and returned the squeeze. She gave Switch a look over her shoulder before leaving the room with Mush. She hated to admit it, but Switch was attractive. He was dangerous and dark. The opposite of Mush. Not that she didn't love Mush. She did, she loved him. She was just intregued by the amount of unknown surounding Switch. Like how he'd arrived two weeks ago. Sopping wet from the rain, looking for a job as a newsboy. He hadn't spoken of where he'd come from. The only things he did were write poetry that no one was allowed to see and pick fights. Perticularly with Race.

Once outside, Mush gently backed Star against a wall.

"Love you," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Star smiled and kissed him back. She let her hands run over his rock-hard stomach. He let his hands run down herspine and rest on the small of her back. While they kissed, nothing else mattered.

Meanwhile, Switch was watching them through the slight crack in the door. He watched, transfixed, at the way Star's hands caressed Mush's tanned skin. He wondered what those hands would feel like on him. He felt anger surge through him until his body shook. 'Don't watch' he told himself, 'Don't watch'. He walked back to his seat and picked up his pencil again. For the rest of the night he wrote words of pain and conquering that which is seemingly out of reach.

---

Spot crept quietly up the stairs into the bunk room. It was empty. Empty except for one lone figure seated on one of the beds.

"Jamie..." he sighed, "you shouldn't be here,"

"Neither should you," she said. She lifted a hand and examined her well manecured nails.

"I have friends here, you don't," Spot tried to explain.

"Your my friend, are you not? Or do you kiss random strangers you don't even know?" she asked, lowering her hand back to her side.

Spot sighed, "I've been known to, but that's not the point, you won't leave me alone!"

"I like you, you're very cute," Jamie said, standing up. She was about Spot's height. She had long, thick black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes Spot had ever seen.

"I like you to but-" Spot started to say, but Jamie cut him off. She pressed her full lips against his and pressed her body to him.

"But?" she asked seductivly. Spot didn't answer, he tilted her head back and kissed her again. But nothing.

Just then, Jack strolled into the bunk room, humming a catchy little tune. He stopped dead when he saw Spot and Jamie.

"Err, sorry, am I interupting anything?" he asked. He was already starting to back out of the room.

"No," Jamie said, letting her eyes scan Jack's lean figure. She slipped herself away from Spot and began to walk towards the stairs.

"I'll be down stairs baby, socializing," she said sweetly. She gave Jack a quick glance before retreating down the stairway.

"Whoa," Jack said, running his hand through his hair, "Ice Maiden or what?"

"No kidding," Spot said finding himself running his hand through his own hair in nervous habit, "but she's so..."

"Hot." Jack finished.

"Yeah," Spot blushed a little, "she's insanly rich to, don't know why she's interested in me,"

"Haha, why don't you go downstairs and ask her, I'm sure she'll show you," Jack laughed and Spot joined him. The two boys sat sitting in the dorm room. Unaware that this would be the last full night they would sleep in their own beds, and in Spot's case, the guest bunk reserved for him on visits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END of chapter 1

More to come, PLEASE reply! Will post comments.


	2. Switch

Eightyears previously a small, scrawny boy sat on a wooden crate outside his grandfather's small market. The boy twiddled his thumbs and hummed a nursery rhyme he'd learned in church. He had dark chesnut coloured hair and very bright blue eyes. He was very thin; almost too thin. His size-small clothing hanging off his limbs like wet noodles.

The boy sat for a long time. Waiting, humming, thumbing, waiting...

A small Pomeranian ran by, barking at somthing ahead. The little boy looked up. A smile parted his chapped lips. He got up off the crate and followed the dog, skipping and gradually taking off into a fully fledged run after the small, white animal.

He chased it down the street until it ducked betweentwo carriages and into an alleyway. The boy could go no further. He stopped and put his hands on his knee's to catch his breath. When he looked up, he realized that he didn't know where he was. He turned around and around but couldn't remember which way he'd come.

"Grampa!" He called. But it was useless. The bustling crowd of Manhattan paid no notice to a small lost boy. The boy shouted the names of his family members over and over until he couldn't anymore. He walked over to someone's stoop and sat and cried.

From within the crowd, two burly figures came towards him. They were older then him. Mid to late teens.

"Whuttsa matta?" One of them asked, poking the little boy in the shoulder.

"You lost kid?" The other said, a nasty sneer spreading across his jaw. The little boy had no time to respond... or run. The two older boys picked him up and carried him rougly back to a small derilict building.

"Lemme go!" the small boy cried. The taller of the two slapped him across the face.

"Go do somthing useful, switch the lanter onto 'high' will ya," he said. The boy clutched his cheek, which was turning a brilliant shade of red as he fumbled around towards a faint glow in a corner. He found the dial on the lantern and turned it as far as it would go.

He was kept in that small building for nearly three months. Whenever the older boys would take him out to steal for them they would turn the lantern down so not to attract attention and whenever they got back they would tell him; "Switch," and the small boy would run over and turn the dial. The little boy had since grown thinner and wiser in his time with the older boys. He learned that one of them was a heavy sleeper while the other was not.

One night, after the snoring began he crept over to the teenagers. The light sleeper, Patrick, laying still on his back. The little boy wadded up one of his socks and ever so carefully placed it over the boys mouth. He breathed deep, counted to three and shoved the sock as far down the boys throat as it would go. The boy woke choking and panicking, but the little one just pushed the sock down further, holding down on the older boys arms with his knee. Within a minute the boy had stopped breathing.

Shaking and stemming tears, the young boy looked over at the still-sleepingfigure a few feet away. The next morning he would wake to find his friend dead and his slave escaped. And that's exactly what he did.

---

Switch woke in a cold sweat. He was shaking all over. He was sure the vibrations would wake the newsie sleeping below him so he quietly slid out of bed and into the next room. He leaned against the wall and let himself slide to a sitting position. The same dream again. He hit his head against the wall a few times, willing the images to leave him but it only made his head hurt. He looked up suddenly when a female figure walked through to doorway, past him and into the bunk room. He let out a breath. It was only Mouse. Not Star. Mouse. Star was still probably fast asleep, curled up in the bunk next to Mush's. He'd memorized how she slept. With one hand up by her face and the rest of her hidden under the covers. Somtimes he would sit up in bed and watch her when his eyes adjusted to the light. But he'd stopped doing that recentlyever sinceMush and Blink had come in late one night. Blink hadn't seen anything but Mush had noticed and had given Switch a warning look. As if to say 'Not on your life'. But that could work. It could be on _his_ life. His miserable, content little life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews to everyone who replied! As promised I will post (a) selected comment(s);**

**Garen Ruy Maxwell: "****Sounds interesting. Gimme a yell if you wanna use Whistler."**

**Thanks for offering up one of your characters! **

**MORE TO COME! KEEP READING!**


	3. Fire

The nextday there was a feroucious wind storm. The newsies were forced to stop selling early for lack of buyers and they retreated to the lodging house were they settled for the night.

Jamie, who was having a slight Spot withdrawl since he left for Brooklyn early that morning, was sitting suggestivly close to Blink on one of the battered old sofa's in the lodging house. Blink was nervously adjusting his suspends while Jamie talked to him about... stuff.

"... and then I found out he was only going out with me because... well... you know how guys are," she finished and waited for a response.

"Erm... that's... yea... hmm," Blink said, trying to shift out from under her elbow that had come to rest on his shoulder. Jamie didn't seem to notice his subtle attempts to free himself from her feminine binding. At that moment, Blink was spared any further flirting as Spot Conlon came thundering through the door.

"Holy lord, it's bloody windy!" he said as he took off his thin jacket and dumped it onto a box.

"Eh, Spot," Racetrack said, "wanna join our game?" Race was in the process of whipping Jack, Mush, Star and Mouse at a game of cards.

"Nah, I wanna keep the money I earned today, there sure wasn't a lot of it,"

"Yea I know," Star said as she defetedly threw her cards down on the table.

Jamie, who had moved away from Blink since Spot's arrival was now sitting cross-leged and cross-armed at the other end of the couch.

"Honey Bear, did someone forget to say goodbye to someone this morning?" she said, her voice dripping with feined sweetness. A slilent beat dominoed around the room as other newsie supressed their giggles. People had just accepted Jamie as a new newsie to begin with, now she was a major source of their entertainment. 'She's so fake, what a flirt,' Star thought as she was dealt another loosing hand.

"Umm, sorry, I had to get some stuff done," Spot said. Jamie put up a hand and beckoned Spot to her side. Blink, now feeling less uncomforable but slighty used, got up to give Spot more space.Spot seated himself next to Jamie and was immediatly smothered in a combination of kisses and long black hair. From across the room Star snorted.

Jamie looked up, "Do you have a problem?" she asked icely.

"Nope," Star said smiling, "but there are plenty of other places to stretch out in here... if you don't mind,"

Jamie stuck her nose in the air, but grabbed Spot by the collar and led him into another room, hips swaying with every step.

Star turned back to the game and noticed three pairs of male eyes following the retreating figure.

"She's a bit of a slut in case you havn't noticed," She said cooly, turning Mush's cheek back to the game.

"Possibly...we've kinda been more preoccupied noticin' other things though..." Race sniggered. Jack joined in but Mush just wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Love you," he said. The two of them smiled at each other. Race coughed.

"You two wanna play cards or what?" He asked.

"Nah," Mush said, "I'm gonna call it a night," He got up slowly and Star did the same.

"Yeah, don't know how good sellin's gonna be tomorrow, can't afford to loose any more cash," she said, patting Race on the back. They left Jack, Mouse and Race and went upstairs.

They sat down next to each other on Mush's bunk. Star lovingly stroked Mush's cheek. Mush wrapped his arms around her and lay down, rolling her on top of him.

"You smell good," he said. Star laughed, "what?" he asked.

"You said that so seriously," she laughed some more. Mush laughed a little too, but stopped to pull Star's lips to his. They kissed. Softly at first, then more intensly. Star gently lifted his shirt over his head and rested her chin on Mush's chest. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Star rolled sleepily off Mush and curled up next to him. Mush stroked her hair and lay his head down next to her. He had everything he could ever want right beside him.

Just then a wind-blown figure came thundering up the stairs. It was Switch. He didn't see Mush or Star. He walked hurriedly over to his bunk and quickly changed out of his dirty shirt into a clean one. Mush's eyes were drawn to a thin white scar across Switch's chest. It looked old. Old and deep. Turning around, Switch finally realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"Oh..." he said, quickly pulling his shirt the rest of the way down, "sorry, didn't see you,"

"Don't worry about it," that was the first time Mush had heard Switch apologies for anything since he'd been here. He was still tense around him though. Somthing about Switch kept him on gaurd. Switch walked over and stopped causuly in front of the bunk. He saw Star, asleep, with one of Mush's muscular arms draped over her.

"Cute," Switch said. He sounded sincere. Mush told himself to relax a little. Maybe everyone was judging Switch a little hard.

"So-" Mush attemped to start a conversation but Switch cut him off as he started walking away.

"I can't chat, stuff to write," he said as he turned and walked away.

"Alright," Mush said.

Switch looked back over his shoulder and smirked, "Don't knock her up big boy," he said. He disspeared down the stairs. All of the reasons Mush didn't like Switch came flooding back.

"Asshole," he said quietly. He lay his head back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

"FIRE! FIRE!"

The newsies were jolted out of their sleep by peircing screams and shouts. Once awake it didn't take them long to realize that the room was filling up with smoke.

Jack Kelly bolted out of bed and towards the source of the flame. He skidded to a stop and assesed that the flames were coming from the the living room downstairs.That made sense. It was the only room in the lodging house that had a fireplace.

"Okay everybody!" He shouted, taking control, "Everybody OUT! Hurry!" He ushered people down the stairs, warning them to stay back away form the door to the living room. Jack desperatly counted the newsies as they went by.

Mush and Star. Two.

Race, Blink, Boots, Switch, Skittery, Spot, Jamie. Eight.

Once the lot of them were down the stairs, around the corner and (god willing) safe, Jack hurled himself down the stairs, keeping low to avoid the smoke. He inched past the living room. The flames were starting to lick around the door frame. He was just about around the corner when he heard a farmiliar voice.

"Help-!" He heard, then coughing. Gaging.

"Mouse! MOUSE!" Jack called as he inched back along the wall, "Where are you!"

He only heard more coughing. 'Oh god' Jack thought. It was coming from the small broom cupbored-type room off of the living room. Mouse was trapped on the other side of the flames. She must've fallen asleep in their while reading.

Just then, Star came running back around the corner, looking around frantically. She was followed closely was Mush.

"Jack, what are you doing!" she said as she grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him towards the exit.

"No!" Jack shouted, "Mouse is in there!" He pointed into the living room.

"Shit!" Star said, mouth gaping, "Shit!"

"I'm going to get her," Jack backed against the wall and did a flying leap over the flames and into the burning room.

"I'm coming with you!" Star shouted.

"No you're not," Mush said pulling her back, "get out of the smoke!" Mush then hurled himself over the angry flames as Jack had and dissapeared into the smoke.

Star stood helplessly. Nearly a minute went by and she couldn't see any sign of the two boys. Without really thinking she threw herself in to room as well. She cried out as a flame wrapped itself around her ankel. She clutched the burn for a moment but then kept moving. It was so smokey. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Oh god, where was Mush.

Switch watched as the thin girl disapeared through the doorway. Watched her foot pass through a particularly violent patch of burning wood. His stomach churned. As the fourth person to enter the burning room, he sweeped the air with his arms, feeling for anything that resembled a human being. His outstretched arms collided with a solid figure. Mush. Blinking perfusivly he registered the tall lean figure of Jack, holding a petite limp figure in his arms. Mush was in front of him, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"What are-" Mush coughed, "- you doing in here!"

"Star, she jumped in after you!" Switch managed to say without inhaleing too much smoke.

"What!" As very rarely seen, there was actual fear in Mush's eyes.

"We have to get Mouse out of here!" Jack said trying to open his mouth as little as possible while he spoke.

"Get out, I'll find Star!" Switch said, shutting his eyes as a draft of cold wind blew hot air into his face through the burnt holes in the wall.

"No-!" Mush started to say but a beam from the roof collapsed in front of him, cutting him off from Switch... cutting Switch off from the exit.

Switch looked around wildly. Sheilding his eyes and barely breathing. He caught a glimpse of somthing moving. Somthing other then flames or falling wood. He reached out and his hand closed around an ankel. A slimy, burnt ankel. He picked up the semi-concious figure and turned around.

'Now way out' he kept thinking, 'no way out'. Not even knowing if it would work, Switch closed his eyes and hurtled himself and Star's limp body towards an especially damaged part of the wall.

He screamed as the wood broke and the two of them fell into a heap in the cold, dry air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3 :..

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! NO NEW COMMENTS TO POST :(


	4. Criminal thoughts

Star felt cold, hard gravel beneath her cheek. She could hear voices, whispering, crying. She felt somthing. Actually she felt a lot of things; pain, aching, hot, cold, but she could distinctly feel two powerful arms wrapped around her middle. They were as still as she was. She turned her head slightly and came face to face with Switch. His icey eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily. There were tiny gashes all over his handsome face.

Slowly, what had just happened came flooding back to her. The fire.Switch must have pulled her out. She had gone in looking for Mush and Jack.

Mush and Jack...

Where were they? Did they make it out? And Mouse!

Suddenly Star was stuggling to get to her feet, she felt hot tears stream down her face but the next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground by none other then Mush. He cradled her in his arms and then sat down on the hard ground, Star still in his arms.

"Mush..." Star began, but as soon as she drew more air her lungs burned and she coughed like she never had before. Mush just stroked her cheek. He fought back tears. He fought back the urge to kiss her but he knew it wouldn't help at all. He looked over at Switch, who was begginning to sit up, he was coughing to. They made eye contact for a moment. Mush couldn't read his eyes. Couldn't even begin to. Mush was just about to let his eyes moveto somewhere else but Switch beat him to it.Switch looked down at Star, whose coughing was lightening slighty. The two of them made eye contact, except the words not spoken were plenty clear:

'Thank you'

'Your welcome'

---

It took forever for the firefighters to get the lodging house out, and by the time they did there was nothing left to salvage. Thankfully, nobody died.

With no home left to speak of, many- in fact most- of the newsies went their seperate ways. Heading to old friend's houses or basically anywhere they could get out of the wind. Spot offered to take as many newsies as wanted to go to Brooklyn. Jack, Mush, Star, Jamie, Blink, Racetrack and Switch took him up on his offer. Mouse was in pretty bad shape. She had inhaled a lot more smoke then anyone else and was having some troubles breathing, but Jack offered to help her get to Brooklyn. She accepted.

Once in Brooklyn, Spot showed everybody to a fort-type set up that worked well enough at keeping the wind off of everybody. They basically crashed right away. Each mixed up in their own twisted thoughts on what had just happened. What was going to happen. To them. To everything.

The next morning, Spot, Jamie, Jack, Race, Blink and Mush left to try and sell some papers (they'd lost all their money in the fire). Star, Switch and Mouse slept late into the morning. By the time Switch opened his eyes the near-noon sun was pouring into the little room. He looked over to see Star looking back at him.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare," he said.

"Good morning to you to," she said back. She looked past Switch to where Mouse lay, still as stone.

"How is she?" Switch ask in an attempt to salvage the conversation. Or at least start one.

"I don't know," Star said. She felt a small tear begin to well up. She and Mouse had been friends for a long time. Not super close. But close enough. Now Star was begginning to wonder if she ought to have got to know her a little better.

"How bout you," Star asked, looking back at Switch, "how do you feel?"

"Like shit," he said as he tried to sit up. He let out a gasp of pain and clutched his ribs. They felt broken, they probably weren't but they sure hurt.

"You don't look so good," Star said bluntly.

"Gee thanks," Switch said, easing himself back down. He was silent for a moment and then smirked, "but I suppose this is every guys dream huh?"

Star sighed, "And that would be?"

"Waking up with a girl on either side, whole body aching," he swirled his tongue around his lips and raised his eyebrows.

Star scowled. "You're so immature."

"Right, so you're saying you've never caused Mush any 'bodily harm'?"

"As a matter of fact-!" Star interjected, but Switchcut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're all about the soft and sensual, got it,"

Star huffed indignantly.

Wincing a little, Switch began feeling his ribs on one side, checking for anything out of the ordinary. As his hand moved up he lifted his shirt, revealing a muscular torso. Star couldn't help but stare.

"Ahem," Switch fake-coughed, however it turned into a real one and he cried out in pain as hecurled, defeated, into a fetal position.

"Don't flatter yourself," Star said. She rolled over, wincing slightly herself and tried to get some more sleep.

---

"Hey Jack!" Blink andMush called as they ran to catch up with Jack.

"Hey," Jack answered, "how's sellin'?"

Blink andMush exchanged looks. Jack sighed. He wasn't doing too good either.

"Erm, yeah, well, down to business," Blink said, he shifted his weight nervously.

"What's up?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ya know how Mouse isn't doing so good?" Mush began.

"Yeah..." Jack answered.

"Well..." Blink began.

"Spit it out will ya!" Jack said impatiently.

"Well, you've seen the ads for that medicine stuff... that uke-o-lip-tis stuff," Blink said, trying to sound out the word.

"Yeah, I've heard of it," Jack said. Where was this going?

"Well, supposedly it helps with breathing, and well, that might be a good thing to have around for Mouse," Blink explained.

"And if we need to we can give it to Star," Mush added quickly, not about to let his girl be left out, "... and... Switch," he added.

"How about we _don't_ give any to Switch," Jack said, seething.

"Ease up, he saved Star," Mush said.

Jack shrugged. "Hold on... wait... doesn't this stuff cost a whole bunch of money?" he asked seriously.

There was a moments silence.

"Uh... yea..." Mush said.

"About twenty bucks..." Blink finished.

"Twenty bucks!" Jack errupted, "in case you havn't noticed, none of us have ever had twenty bucks in our entire lives!" Jack turned a complete circle in frustration. Here were Blink and Mush, wasting his time with nonsense while he could be selling paper.

"No kiddin' Jack," Mush said a little coldly.

"The thing is... we weren't exactly plannin' on _buyin'_ it..."

Jack just stared at his pals for a moment. "You're gonna steal it?"

"Come on Jack, this could be Mouse's life on the line here... she's really sick," Blink said. His eyes were deep with worry, Jack could see that. Jack sighed again. He knew even before he said it out loud that he would help them. Blink was right, it was possibly Mouse's life on the line. Jack looked at Blink. And appearantly he wasn't the only one whom Mouse's quiet sweetness had won over. He didn't even know if this medicine stuff would work... but for Mouse, he'd try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4 :.. Please review! I love reviews!

**And on that note; thanks a billion to everyone who did review! Chapter 3 reviews below! THANKS! **

_Resist Gravity:_  
_Good story.  
Can't wait for more!_

_Lady Sorciere:  
__This is actually for the third chapter, but my stupid compatuer wouldn't let me review for that chapter. Retarded computer! Anyway, this is shaping up nicely. Switch is...intriguing. Sounds like a stalker though. And he's after Mush's girl. Poor Mush. I like the girls, especially Mouse. I am a reader like she is. But I doubt I would sleep through someone yelling "Fire!". Maybe, though. And I don't like Jamie. I have a thind against sluts. Especially sluts going after Spot. He's MINE, I tell you! Sorry. Anyway, update soon. I don't like cliffhangers!  
Seize the Day!_

_madmbutterfly713_  
_Oh, who/what started the fire? Update soon!_

_Garen Ruy Maxwell:_  
_Wow. You're killing me. This is a seriously good story._

_NewsieGoil1899:_  
_Good job. I like it. Sorry I forgot to review the last chapter. Got side tracked. I really liked both chapters though. It is a very good story thus far. Update soon, heh? If ya don't... I'll sic da Delancy Bruddah's on ya! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough- I'm okay! -cough- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
--Truth.Truth like a blazing fire.An eternal flame.--  
--GiNnY--_


	5. A slight injustice

"Okay guys, so what's the plan?" Racetrack asked eagerly, as thesix newsies (minus Switch, Star and Mouse)sat down to discuss 'operation medication'. Or that was what Star had called it when she heard. Star had been reluctant to let them go ahead with it, but she couldn't deny that Mouse's condition was worsening.

"The plan, Race, is for you to stay here and be with the sickies, we already told you that," Spot said curtly.

"Aww man, I thought you'se was kidding!" Race groaned.

"Someone has to watch them Race, and since you were the last one back, we voted you," Jack said, trying notto look Race in the eye.

"Fine, okay... fine," Race stood up and disapeared, grumbling all the way, into the Brooklyn fog.

"Anyway," Spot said, turning back to the group. Jack, Mush and Blink told Spot about their plan before anyone else and he was eager and willing. Plus, this was his domain after all, he knew his way around, "the pharmacy is just a little ways away from here... ten, fifteen minutes."

"Okay, so what time does it close?" Jack asked.

"Around ten I guess," Spot said, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Okay... so we can leave at ten tomorrow, that way the shop owner will be gone for sure," Blink said.

"Nope... he might be in bed by then though, they live right above it, always have," Spot corrected.

"Oh," Blink said.

"So it's a plan," Jack concluded.

"Wait! What can I do!" Jamie said, getting everyones attention before they left the cirlce.

"Ermm..." Spot thought, "you can be the distraction, in case anyone comes over to... window shop or somthing..."

Jamie glared at Spot. But she didn't object.

---

The following night Jack, Spot, Blink, Jamie and Mush set out at presicsly ten o'clock in direction of the Brooklyn pharmacy. Star waved after then before climbing weakly back into her bundle of blankets that she called a bed. Mouse was awake finally but not talking, just breathing slowly and wheezing a lot. Switch was up as well, sitting with his legs outstretched and tapping his fingers against the wood.

"Ya mind cutting that out," Race asked as he lit his cigar.

"The way I see it, I'm being irritating... you're sharing your bad habit," Switch said calmly.

"Why are you such an ass... I mean... more so then a normal ass," Race said, blowing smoke a little to obviously in Switch's direction.

"Shit man!" Switch said coughing and then wincing, "Some people are having trouble breathing as it is!"

Star could see that Race regretted doing that, but he didn't say anything. Once Switch recovered from his coughing fit, he glared at Race angrily. He wasn't one to let people get away with pissing him off.

"So Racetrack," he asked smoothly, "what size are those feet of yours?"

"What the hell?" Race looked genuinly confused.

"They don't look too big," Switch said... looking at Race's shoes and then examining his fingernails, "I mean... you know what they say..."

"What are you-?" Race stopped, "Oh...I get it," Race smirked, "you're trying to out-man me,"

Star sat up a little. This was bound to be interesting. Racetrack versus Switch. Battle of the testosterone.

"I think I already have," Switch said, smiling.

"Like hell you have," Race said, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Whatever," Switch, with some difficulty, hauled himself to his feet and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Star asked from the floor.

"Out, this place is too stuffy for me," he shot Racetrack a look and then left.

"Unbelieveable," Race remarked.

Star nodded.

Switch crossed his arms as he stepped out into the cold. It was very chilly. His lower lip began to tremble so he picked up the pace. He had no idea where he was going. For that matter, he didn't even know where he was. He walked and walked and by pure chance happend to wander down to where his fellow newsies were exsecuting their heist.

'Holy lord, can't I get away from these shits?' he thought as he contemplated turning around and pretending he never saw them but a feminine voice made him turn back around.

"Switch!" came the seductive voice of Jamie from in front of the shop. She was standing there, her long hair cascading down her front, she was shivering. As was Switch.

"You look like a hooker," Switch said as he wandered over.

Jamie gave him a look.

"So this is where the 'big scary theft' is happening huh?" he asked, scanning the building. It seemed like a big joke.

"Yea," Jamie said, shifting a little closer to Switch, "They should be inside by now, they went around back... but we have to be quiet or we'll wake the shop owners." Jamie waved her finger, indicating that that would be a bad thing to do.

"Okay, I'll shut up," Switch said. Damn it was cold. They just stood there in front of the pharmacy. They couldn't hear anything coming from inside. Nothing but the wind... all of a sudden there was a thunderous crash from behind them. Switch and Jamie turned around and saw to their mute horror that the boys in the shop had knocked over a shelf. Switch looked up as a light went on above the shop.

"They're awake," he said. Jamie just started open mouthed at the scene in the store. Nobody seemed to know what to do.

'Am I gonna have to save the day again?' Switch thought irritatedly.

As if what had just happened wasn't enough, who should come round the corner to where he and Jamie stood... Star.

"Star," Jamie said, suprised etched in her face.

"I needed some fresh air..." she said quickly, "...okay! I wanted to see how this was going but-"

"Shut up!" Switch whispered. Inside the store, Jack, Spot, Mush and Blink were just reaching the back door when down from the stairs off to the side came a large, very tall man in pajamas.

"Run!" They heard Jack yell. The newsies in the store booked it out the back and in a second were in the front with Jamie, Switch and Star.

"What are you doing here?" Mush asked, panting as he ran up to Star, he also looked inquiringly at Switch.

"Run, now!" Jack shouted again, grabbing whoever's sleeves he could reach and dragging them away from the store. All seven of them began running down the road. Within a few steps both Switch and Star slowed almost to a stop, breathing hard and leaning their upper bodies to one side in pain.

"Star!" Mush called back over his shoulder, but Jack grabbed him. The large man from the store came around behind Switch and Star and kicked them both over.

"No!" Mush yelled but before he could try and help, two enormous dogs came speeding around the corner, their teeth bared.

"Holy shit," The newsies took off again, Mush, whenever he could, looking helplessly back over his shoulder as his girlfriend and Switch were dragged into the store's cellar by the big stranger.

Once inside, the two of them were thrown onto the cold dirt floor. Both recieving multiple kicks to their already tender bodies.

"Stop!" Star screamed, she cried, she sobbed. The man wouldn't listen.

"Don't touch-!" Switch recieved an extra hard blow to the abdomin and he totally doubled over. Gasping for breath.

Finally the man left. Leaving the two aching bodies trembling on the floor.

With what strenght he had left, Switch turned himself to face Star. He extended a hand and wiped away a dirt streaked tear from her cheek. Star looked at him, and very possibly for the first time since they'd met, she actually looked straight into his eyes. She was so absorbed she didn't even see it coming. Switch inched forward until his hand was at least partially behind Star's head and he gently pulled her face towards his. Their lips met and Star tasted a combination of blood, tears and saliva as they kissed. Star felt as if it wasn't even her that was kissing him. She felt like she was above this scene, watching it. She kept waiting for her to break off, back away discusted and insulted but she didn't. Instead she kissed him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 5 :..

**I hope the whole, 'Star coming to the pharmacy right after Switch showed up' wasn't to stretching... I just needed to get them both in the same spot... oh well... please review! **

**Thanks again to all my awesome readers!**


	6. Taboo

Back at Spot's fort, the newsies were beside themselves in worry.

"We have to go back! We have to get them out!" Mush kept saying as he paced the small room.

"We need a plan!" Blink said.

"Yea, better then the last one?" Jack asked nastily.

"Shut up! You agreed to it!" Mush shot back in defence of his best friend.

"Yeah, and who thought it up in the first place!" Jack spat.

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to look at Mouse. Her small figure leaning dependantly against one of the walls, her hands shaking slightly.

"We need to keep ourselves together," She said more quietly.

The one (and possibly the only) good thing about the previousnight's escapade was that they did manage to grab a bottle of the medication and it was helping with Mouse's breathing. Other then that, they couldn't see any positive outcome.

"Mouse's right," Racetrack said, "we need to stick together as a group and come up with a plan,"

"Alright," Jack said, looking around the room, "any ideas?"

---

Star opened her eyes slowly. They stung. She tried to move but her entire body was seized up in pain. She felt paralized. She did manage to turn her head slightly and she saw Switch laying right next to her. His arm resting on her side.

'Holy shit' Star thought. She did a quick scan. Both still fully clothed. 'Okay good'. Her first impulse was to move away but she didn't, for two reasons: One; she couldn't really move at all, two; she remembered kissing him last night. She remembered liking it.

After about an hour she tried to move again, this time with some success. She managed to sit up a little and turn so that she was facing Switch. He woke up.

"Hey," he said softly, his voice muffled from sleep. Star gave him a weak smile. Switch tried to sit up but froze in pain. However, he seemed determined not to give in so he kept pushing himself off the groud until he was upright. Star noticed that half of his face was bruised and realized that she probably didn't look any better. As if reading her thoughts, Switch sent her an understanding look.

"How bad is it?" Star asked, willing herself not to cry.

"You're still beautiful," Switch said, extending his hand again, this time he recoiled in pain, "damn, I think my ribs really are broken," he said trying to lighten the atmosphere by laughing. It sounded more like a dying animal trying to breathe so he stopped. Star looked into his eyes again. They were beautiful. She contemplated telling him so, but she didn't. Instead she looked down at her brusied body.

"That guy is an animal," she said coldly.

"No kidding," Switch agreed, "we weren't even in the damn store,"

"Do you think he'll let us go?" Star asked, she felt like a small child asking for reassurance.

"Doubt it," Switch said truthfully.

---

Meanwhile, back at the fort the newsies had agreed on a plan. They were going to send one newsie into the store to distract the man. This newsie would be Race, seeing as he was the only one who didn't show up the night before. While Race was inside doing what he did best (pretending to haggle) the other newsies would work at breaking into the cellar and freeing Switch and Star. The only problem was, they would have to wait a few days until the man patched up his shop and reopened for business.

"Are you sure we can wait that long?" Mush asked worridly.

"Don't worry Mush," Jack patted his friend on the back, "it's not like she's alone in there,"

"Yeah, I know..." Mush trailed off. Secretly, that was what worried him most. Despite his lighter thoughts towards Switch in the past little while, he was uncomfortable with the thought of not being there in case Star needed him. He was still far from trusting Switch.

---

The door to the cellar flung open and the beefy man walked in again. Star and Switch had propped themselves against the far wall and looked up suddenly. The man's large body blocked nearly all sunlight from the cellar door. He stepped in and locked it behind him.

"Now..." he said. His voice was rough and repelling. He took three giant strides over to where Star sat against the wall and made to pick her up by the waist.

"Get off!" Star screamed, spitting in his face. The man recoiled at the wad of saliva then raised his fist. He swung but his shot was thrown off when Switch collided with his back, knocking him to the ground. Crying out in pain, Switch began pummelling the man as hard as he could. Blows to the face, the stomach, the jewels. The man threw him off and kicked him out of his way. He moved towards Star again, but his time she was ready. She brought her arm back and then deeked him out by elbowing him instead. The man stumbled backwards and Switch, getting up off the floor, kicked his legs out from underneath him.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Switch screamed, spitting at the man's feet.

The man got to his feet, his face red with fury. "Watch yourselves," was all he said and he stumbled back out of the cellar. The two newsies heard to lock click and his heavy footsteps as he left then in the dark again.

To her own suprise, Star began to sob. Uncontrolably. Switch moved over to her, limping and panting. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"It's okay," he said, trying to sound convincing, "I'll never let him touch you,"

Star sobbed into Switch's dirty t-shirt but nodded her head. She looked up at him, noting the fresh gash above his right eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry," she said through her tears.

"It's not your fault," Switch said. Star took a breath and then brought her face to his. Their lips met again and the farmilliar sensation took over Star's stomach. The feeling was that of being Taboo. She was breaking rules with this boy. It was a feeling she liked. Ingnoring the stabbing pain all over her body, Star kissed him more passionatly. Switch returning the favour. They lowered themselves down to the ground. Star, slowly and gently began to lift Switch's shirt over his head. Switch winced in pain but didn't stop her. Star began to kiss her way down his body. She paused when she reached his scar. She looked at it and then up at him.

"Old battle wound," he said. He kissed her again. Letting his tongue explore the inside of Star's mouth. He reached around Star's back and began lifting her shirt off as well. It was proving more difficult so Star helped him. Switch rolled himself on top of Star, easing her boyish pants off of her hips and onto the floor. Star did the same to him. Her thoughts were swimming. She basked in Switch's power over her. She wrapped her naked legs around his back. Switch kissed her again. They kissed and kissed. There was so much pain, aching ribs, pounding heads... but there was good pain as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 6:..

Please read and reply! PLEASE! lol... :P


	7. Waking moments

**NOTE: shortie chapter... sorry guys:(**

**the others will be happily longer :D:D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Switch's eyes opened. He felt sticky from sweat. His arms were wrapped tightly around Star's sleeping body. A smile spread across his face. He pictured what Mush's face would look like if he could see his girlfriend now. Switch chuckled. The overwhelming pain kept him from moving so he tightened his hold on Star and went back to sleep.

---

Star woke a little while later. She was still half draped over Switch's bare body. His arms were practically tied around her. She sat silently in her thoughts. Why had that happened? Why did she let it happen? Did she want it to happen?

Mush.

'Oh my god Mush'.

A slient tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her loving boyfriend. What had she just done... and why didn't it bother her quiet as much as it should have.


	8. Truth, Abuse and Loss

It was two and a half days later. The shop was finally reopened and the newsies were getting ready to set out on their rescue mission. Racetrack was ready to haggle, Mush, Jack and Blink were to pick the lock and Spot was going to be standing by with his pal Whistler, ready to haul in the reinforcments in case anything went wrong. Jamie and Mouse were sitting this one out.

"Ready to go," Blink asked Jack, who was thumbing a small peice of metal, bent to form a clip.

"Yeah," Jack said, he stood up and gathered his things. No mistakes this time.

---

They approached the pharmacy from the side, careful not to step into the owners line of vision. Racetrack went ahead, walking casualy into the store. The newsies waited a minute and then ran over to the cellar. Jack looked up. He could see Spot, leaning against an alley wall next to his pal, watching the action closely.

Mush, Blink and Jack began to pick at the lock. It was harder then they'd thought it would be. It was old and rusty. At the moment, their metal clips were succeeding in scraping off bits of rust but not much else.

"Damn, this is taking too long," Blink said worridly.

"Keep trying," urged Mush. They scraped at the locked some more but their picks were just not the right shape to penetrate the ancient lock.

From inside the cellar Switch and Star could hear the scraping.

"What the hell is that?" Star asked.

"He's back," Switch said coldly.

"No, I don't think so," Star said, getting up. She walked over to the locked door tried to peek through the thin holes in the wood, "Hello?" she questioned sofly. The scraping stopped for a moment.

"Star?"

Star smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes. It was Mush.

"It's Mush!" she called over to Switch, "we're getting outa here!"

At Mush's name, Switch felt a small bubble of red fury pop in his stomach, but the prospect of escaping this dank prison overpowered it. Switch ran over to the door.

"It's an old lock, you'll need the key!" he called out.

Outside, the three newsies heard the muffled advice.

"Damn!" Jack swore.

"I've got an idea," Blink said. He stood up and looked over in Spot's direction. Spot nodded, showing that he saw Blink. Blink held his hands up in the air and made a movement like unlocking a door while mouthing the word: Key.

Spot looked confused for a moment but then nodded again. He put his mouth to Whistler's ear and Blink saw his whisper for a moment and then Whistler gave Blink a thumbs up. He disapeared down the alley for a moment and then returned with a tall, very well toned Brooklyn newsie with a peice of straw in his mouth. The two of them headed across the street and into the pharmacy.

All they newsies around the cellar could do was wait.

About five minuted later, Whistler and the tall boy came running around the corner. A key was thrust into Blink's outstretched hand.

"You'd betta hurry," the tall newsie said in a thick scottish accent, "it t'was sittin on his desk, he's bound ta notice it,"

Blink nodded and in one swift motion, put the key into the lock, rotated it and pulled open the heavy doors.

Right there at the entrance was Star. Mush grabbed her gently but firmly by the wrists and hauled her out. Pulling her close he kissed her head, her forehead, he lips, her cheeks. Anywhere he could. Star wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Jack and Blink helped Switch out and without wasting anymore time they took off running back to Spot's fort.

---

It had been about two weeks since the rescue and so far the pharmacy man didn't seem to be looking for them. Everything was pretty much back to the way it used to be... minus the lodging house of course. Life went on, everyone (including Mouse) was back to selling and everybody was happy.

Except for Switch.

Switch had slipped his deepest ever into his brooding, anti-social, rude, cynical depression and rarely talked to anyone. Star had seemed to have conveniently forgotten that one evening in the celler and Switch hated her for it. He still longed for her, but now it was mixed with a burning hatred. With them all sharing one small room he was forced to watch the way Mush hugged her and kissed her ever so politely.

One evening, as the newsies piled one by one into the fort, Switch decided he wouldn't put up with this anymore. He had to do somthing... even if it only released his anger and nothing more. The last two in were Star and Mush. They walked over, hand in hand, to a pile of boxes and sat down, ready to start a conversation with the other newsies, leaving Switchtoinclude himselfas usual. Switch, however, was the first to speak.

"Tisk," he said, his voice dripping with more malice then usual, "when are you going to be up front and honest Star? When?"

Star looked at him for a moment, confusion clouding her eyes, but in a moment she registered what he was reffering to and she stammerd.

"What do- what are you talking about?" she asked innocently. By now all the other newsies had stopped what they were doing and were focusing on the tension running between Switch and Star.

"You know what I mean you little bitch," he said, hatred pillowing every word.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mush said forcefully.

"Don't get involved Mush," Switch said dangerously.

"Piss off!" Star shot, "You're getting us involved!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULN'T HAVE FUCKED ME THEN!" Switch roared. He stood up quickly and walked quickly out of the fort, leaving the others in a shocked silence.

"What?" Mush turned to Star. There was the faintest trace of genuine hurt in his voice.

"Mush... please," Star said bringing her hand to Mush's cheek. For the first time in his life, Mush pushed her away, "Mush!" Star begged. But Mush moved away further. He stood up, embarrassed and hurt and left the fort as well.

"You... and Switch?" Jamie asked, her mouth very nearly hanging open in amazment.

Star was too ashamed to acknowlegde the question.

"When?" Spot asked.

Star just shook her head and began to cry.

"How was it?" Jamie asked a broad smile on her face.

"Jamie!" several newsies hissed at once.

"If you wanna be a god damn slut, go somewhere else!" Race said. Jamie looked offended but didn't make any move to leave.

"Star," Mouse asked softly.

Star looked up at the delicate brunette. Mouse gave her the tiniest of understanding smiles and then put her arm around her friend and led her out of the fort.

"Holy shit," Blink said, after they'd gone.

"Yeah..." Jack said.

"Man, Star's been places with Switch she ain't even been with Mush." Racetrack said, a suddenly discusted look coming over his face.

"Someone should go look for the poor kid," Jack said. Blink stood up at once.

Jack turned to the few newsies left in the room. Somehow... he didn't feel like talking anymore.

---

Star sat along on one of the many Brooklyn docks. She and Mouse had just sat for the longest time, but now Mouse had gone back and Star was sitting alone with her thoughts. Her feelings. Her regrets. She wished it would rain. That way, if anybody walked by (not that that was likely) they wouldn't know she was crying rivers. She was embarrassed. So, so embarrassed. She felt dirty. And angry. Angry at herself, angry at Switch. Mostly at Switch. It was easier to be mad at someone other then yourself.

To add insult to injury, who should walk by at that particular moment but Switch himself. Star glared at him until he noticed her sitting there.

"You are the biggest asshole I've ever met," Star said throught tears. Switch stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You came on to me, remember?" he said slyly.

"Oh please, as if you havn't been 'coming on' to me for the past month!" she cried. Switch's jaw twitched. He took a few steps forward.

"It's not my fault you're a lying whore," he said through clenched teeth.

Star slapped him.

Switch exploded.

He grabbed her around the neck and drove her into a pile of crates beside them.

"Bitch!" he hissed. Star tried to struggle free but Switch was too strong. He pulled her back a little bit and then slammed her into the crates again. Star cried out in pain, "I'm going to make you feel physically, what you make me feel mentally!"

Star tried to scream but his grip on her throught tightened threateningly. She spat in his face and once again tried to pry his fingers off of her.

Enraged, Switch lifted Star off the ground, choking her even more. Star gasped for breathe. She kicked her legs wildy, landing one good blow to Switch's family jewels. Switch doubled up in pain, dropping Star. Breathing in big gulps of air, Star tried to get up and run but Switch grabbed her ankel and pulled her back to the ground next to him.

"Fucking whore!" He spat. It was obvious Switch was still in unsurmountable pain but he lifted himself up until he was sitting over Star. Star slapped him across the face again.

"Serves you right you bastard!" She choked out, her throat was very sore. Switch hit her. Hard. She let out a little cry as she felt her cheek boil. She made a move to punch at Switch again but Switch pinned her arm down, laying his full 175 pounds of muscle on her.

"Get off!" Star cried, she willed herself not to cry. She had to be strong here.

"Really? That's not what you said last time?" Switch picked her back up off the ground and once again, slammed her bruised body into the crates.

Star let the tears come. She couldn't hold them back any longer. To her astonishment, Switch was crying slightly as well.

"What-?" Star started to ask but Switch cut her off by pounding his body against hers.

"Don't you pity me! Don't ever pity me for anything! Ever!" He ground his hips into hers, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and unwanted pleasure.

Star was giving up. Switch was too strong, too rough. She couldn't fight him off, even if she'd been in prime physical condition to begin with. Just when Star thought Switch might realize he'd gotten the better of her, someone or somthing rammed into his side, knocking him off the dock and into the water.

Star looked over the edge to see Mush and Switch trying to kill each other in the cold, black river.

"Stoppit!" Star tried to shout but her voice got caught in her throat.

Mush had Switch in a head lock sort of deal and Switch was busy clawing at Mush's muscular stomach with his finger nails. There was a lot of swearing going on between the two boys but nothing really distinguishable.

Star tried to yell again but still her voice didn't seem to be functioning. The two boys were slowly submerging as they continued to fight.

"Mush!" Star managed to cry out. She collapsed to her knees and cried, watching the scene before her.

After some wild splashing and a few seconds under water, Mush came up... without Switch. He dragged himself towards the bank and then Star could see that he was also dragging an unconsious Switch. Mush threw him roughly against the cold mud and hauled himself onto the dock, where he collapsed, panting.

Star didn't know what to do. Should she move over to him? Stay where she was? She didn't know. She didn't know and it was killing her. She decided to take a chance. She inched painfully over to where Mush lay and tendly ran a hand over the bleeding scratch marks on Mush's abdomin.

"Would you kindly not touch me please," Mush asked quietly. There were tears in his eyes. Star recoiled instantly.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"You... you had sex with that asshole..." Mush said, a few tears escaping down his cheek.

"I don't know what happened! But the first thing I thought about when it was over was you, I swear!" Star tried to put her arm around Mush. Mush pushed her away.

"So if I went around, doing every girl I could, it'd be ok as long as I said that I thought about you after!" Mush said, hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Star said, sobbing.

Mush stood up.

"Where are you going?" Star asked, wiping away more tears.

"Back to the fort," Mush said plainly.

"What about him," Star said, pointing to Switch. She regretted saying it after by the pained look on Mush's face.

"As far as I'm concerned, he can stay there," Mush said, hate flickered in his big brown eyes.

Star swallowed, "And me?" she asked, bracing herself.

Mush looked at her for a second. He was dripping wet and shivering.

"I did what any decent guy would do, what you do now if none of my business," he said, his voice catching as he said the last few words. He turned around and left.

Star burst out crying. Pounding the dock with her hands until they were red and stinging. She cried and cried. She pulled herself to her feet and slumped back towards the fort. She looked once over her shoulder at Switch. She thought she saw him move slighty so she quickened her pace but then slowed down again. The way she saw it, if he tried to kill her... then they'd both win.

Her and Switch both.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thanks guys! To everyone who reviewed, not just the one's I post! THANKS!**

**P.S. I used Whistler Garen! Maybe not in the same context as your story but he's in there!**

_ecHo1899:  
aww poor mush. but i think i like switch a little better then mush. i don't know why...  
this was really good! can't wait for the other chapters to come!_

_Garen Ruy Maxwell:  
Wow. The plot just keeps getting thicker. Wonder what Mush'll do when/if he finds out._

_SCandCK1899:  
This is seriously good! Switch and Star in a cellar together...kissing! OO! Mush is going to be upset! UPDATE SOON! please!  
Deah_


	9. Enlightenment

When Star finally slogged back into the fort it was very cold outside. When she walked in all the newsies looked up. Star felt her cheeks burn but mercifully they all turned back to what they were doing before.

Across the room, Mush was sitting shirtless while Mouse patched up some of his deeper cuts. Mush didn't look up. For a moment Star contemplated just leaving. Going somewhere else entirely. Just then Racetrack came up and patted her arm. Just that simple gesture made Star feel a lot better. It was a far cry from how she felt with Mush, but she knew those feeling had come and gone.

---

Switch shivered in spite of himself. He'd woken a few minutes previously on the cold, slick mud of the Hudson river and that didn't help his mood at all. He was bruised all over and had several scratch marks on his shoulder. He hauled himself off the ground and stood still for a moment. He refused to go back to the fort, begging for shelter like some helpless child. Instead he went for a nice long walk.

He had no idea where he was going. He vaguley registered that last time he wandered like this he ended up getting thrown into a cellar. But then again, being stuck in the cellar had led to one of the best things that had ever happened to him... oh well.

He walked and walked. It seemed like he should have fallan off of the face of the earth already but there was walking still to be done.

"Spare change?" A voice said from behind him. A small current of electricity seemed to run through Switch's body. He ignored it. He turned around. There was a medium figure, hunched over in faded brown pants standing behind him.

"Do I look like I have any spare change?" he asked nastily.

"I-" the other boy stopped. He was more of a man than a boy. Maybe seven or eight years older then Switch.

Switch felt the electicity surge through him again. This time he knew why. He had recognized that voice. He recognized that face.

"You," Switch said. His lips were thin lines and his eyes stabbed at the man. The other guy smiled slightly, shivering from the cold. It was him. Switch didn't even remember his name. It was the heavy sleeper from so many years ago. The one that Switch hadn't killed.

"I thought you'd be dead," the young man said.

Switch plunged forward, grabbing the guy's thick neck

"And why's that?" Switch roared into his ear.

"Can't you guess?" He choked out, clearly enjoying this despite his position. Switch was stumped. What the hell was he going on about? Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

The fire.

"You... you started the-?"

"Fire, yes... that was me. Thought I'd got ya to, but I had to leave when that damn newsie woke up and warned everybody."

Switch shook with fury. He used his free hand to clobber his tormentor across the face. Blood shot out from the young man's nose and mouth. He coughed. Switch kept hitting him, mercilessly. When both boys faces were almost compleatly covered inthe other man's blood, Switch stopped. He tightened his grip around the neck and squeezed. After a moment he let go and the limp body fell to the ground. It had taken nearly a decade... but now he'd killed them both.

---

_Knock knock knock._

"Who's that?" Jack asked, standing up and walking towards the makeshift door. He pulled it open and standing outside in the pouring rain was Switch.

Switch started to open his mouth but Jack socked him in the face. Suprisingly, Switch didn't retaliate.

"Hell no, you get the hell away from us!" Jack shouted at the drenched boy before him.

"What I was going to say before you hit me," Switch paused to make sure Jack wasn't going to hit him again, "... is that I know why the lodging house burned down,"

"Yeah.. the fire-" Jack started impatiently but then he stopped. His mind was on rewind. He pictured that night. After Mush and Star had left. The card game had ended. They went into the living room to chat. Mouse went into her cupboard with a blanket.

Blanket.

It had been cold. They didn't light a fire that night!

Jack started at Switch open mouthed.

"An old friend," Switch explained sarcastically. He made to step inside (despite his resolution earlier).

"Hey wait a second," Jack said, stepping in front of him, "you're not exactly welcome here," he said gesturing to Star and then Mush. Mush was still shirtless and wrapped with multiple strips of cloth, from which the blood could be seen soaking through.

Switch opened his mouth but again was cut off. This time by Mouse.

"Come on Jack," she said softly, "it's damn near hailing out there,"

Jack hesitated for a long moment but finally stepped inside.

"You stay over there," Jack said.

Switch wasn't really one for taking orders, but he wasn't about to sleep outside either.

One by one the newsies nodded off to sleep. Jack had swore to himself he'd stay awake to keep on eye on Switch but he too fell asleep. It had been a long day.

---

The next morning dawned bright and early.

For everyone except Spot that is. When everyone else had gotten up, he decided to stay in bed. He's had troubling dreams and felt like more sleep. But hey, it was his domain, he was allowed.

Quite a few hours later he opened his eyes again. The sun was streaming in through the spaces in the walls and he felt quite cozy. He yawned big and loud and stretched out in every which way, making ridiculous childish noise.

"You're funny,"

Spot sat bolt upright. He'd thought he was compleatly alone. It was Jamie.

"How'd you-! What're you-!" Spot stutterd, getting over his initial embarassment.

"Oh, I'm desperatly ill, there's no way I could sell today!" She said dramatically, letting her upper body fall back down into her pillow.

Spot just stared.

Jamie sat up again and her blankets fell halfway down her body. Spot swallowed hard when he realized she was only wearing panties. No pants.

"Uh..." Spot started to say but the next thing he knew Jamie was on top of him, force feeding him her tongue.

"Mmmphh!" Spot tried to say, but speaking was quite impossible at the moment.

'You're an idiot' Spot told himself. 'You have this girl sitting on top of you and you're fretting!'

With that, Spot relaxed a little and slid his own tongue into Jamie's mouth. They made out ferousiously for god-knows-how-long until Jamie lifted her head. She reached down and began unbuttoning Spot's shirt. At first Spot was hesitant but then he mentally smacked himself again and let her do it.

Jamie ran her tongue up Spot's body, starting at this navel and ending at his mouth. The sensation sent shivers up Spot's spine. In most of his previous relationships, Spot was always expected to take control... be the dominant male that he was rumored to be. But not with Jamie. With Jamie it was like... he didn't even know how to describe it. He wasn't entirely sure if he preffered it this way or not, but he was willing to experiment. Spot propped himself up a little and pulled Jamie closer. When she was leaning over him he took the oppertunity and reversed their postions. Now Spot was on top, trailing kisses up and down Jamie's neck.

"For god sakes Spot," Jamie said. She (control freak?) reached down and grabbed Spot's hands and pushed them under her shirt. Spot froze for a moment. This was all backwards!Not one to ignore such an obvious preposal, Spot reached his hands up further until they were resting on Jamie'sgenerous assets.They began to kiss again.

"Wahh! Holy hell!" Spot fliched and fell to the side, off of Jamie and onto the foor. Jamie looked up at him expectantly. She had been in mid act of unbuttoning Spot's pants and her hand's were still hanging in that general area... only now it lacked the Spot to make it all work.

"Somthing wrong?" Jamie asked sweetly.

"Erm..." Spot struggled to find a compatable lie, "I... uh..."

Jamie raised an eyebrow.

Spot smiled for lack of words.

"You've never done this before have you?" Jamie asked, almost enjoying this.

"Uh..." Spot stammered. 'Shit' he thought. This couldn't get out. It could not get around that Spot Conlon, Brooklyn Sex God was a nervous virgin. It would kill his reputation.

"Really!" Jamie said, that huge smile engulfing her face once again, "I never would have guessed!"

Spot just stuttered some more. "For the love of Brooklyn, don't tell anyone," Spot pleaded.

"Oh don't worry!" Jamie said, rushing over and taking Spot's hands, "it's not like this is somthing that can't be fixed..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviwerd! You make this story writin' thing a lot more fun!**

**And brace yourself!The 'Spot and Jamie' part of this story is really gonna pick up in the next few chapters! Hope the way I'm writing this is ok! REVIEW PLEASE!**

_ecHo1899:__  
OMGSH my mouth was wide open when mush found out! i was like oh my god! he found out! this is so so good really, seriously. wow i like switch but now i really really don't! but i kind feel bad for him. he personality causes u to have mixed feelings about him. __love it love it love it! _

_NewsieGoil1899:  
Poor Mush! (No matter how mean he is, I still love him. And besides, it's pure logic that he be angry. Switch was stealing his girl!) Hrm... Now that I dwell on it a bit, I feel bad for Switch too... thinks Well, this is hard to figure out... AND POOR STAR! ...though, she rather deserves the pain. Maybe not that much, but she did get what was coming. I mean, having sex with another guy is, in itself, a huge offense. It should be expected that Mush would dump her. But, Switch beating her up was wrong. He deserved getting thrown in the river for that. (As you can see, I'm a very good rambler. ) Anyways, very good chapter. I really like it. It was hard to stop reading until I was through. Very compelling. Nicely done. A few spelling errors...but that is rather usual. Great chapter! Keep up the good work!  
--Truth.Truth like a blazing fire.An eternal flame.--  
--GiNnY-- _

_madmbutterfly713:  
__VERY VERY VERY BAD STAR! _

_skitteryx3:  
Poor mush! sniffle sniffle  
I think I like Mush more than Switch... b/c Mush is a sweety pie! If Mush ends up dumping Star please at least get him a new girl! Pleaase! __I really enjoyed it! It was REALLY well written! Please update soon!_


	10. Love and a Lie

Star sat on the curb of a busy street, taking a few minuted break from lugging her heavy pile of newspapers around. She was still really stiff and sore. She wondered if she'd ever feel normal again. She looked up as Kid-Blink rounded the corner and flopped down next to her.

"Heya Star," he said casually.

"Hey,"

"You ok?"

Star stared blankley at him, "Do I look ok?"

Blink didn't say anything. It was either that or lie. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you...do you think Mush'll forgive me?" she asked suddenly.

Blink looked sadly at his feet for a moment.

"I dunno," he said truthfully, "I don't think this'll end your friendship..."

"Great," Star said sarcastically.

"But really... don't be mad at him," Blink said, "Cause... well, ya can't blame him exactly,"

"Thanks Blink," Star said, hurt, "thanks for that, cause I didn't quite feel bad enough!"

She got up and stormed off.

Blink grumbled and put his head in his hands. As if on cue, Mush strolled around the corner, sitting down next to his best friend.

"Hey Kid," he said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Hey, you just missed your girlfriend," Blink said, reffering to Star as 'girlfriend' purely on auto-pilot.

"She's not my-"

"Yeah, I know, sorry," Blink said quickly.

"I just can't belive..." Mush trailed off, shaking his head.

"Well... maybe... ya know, Switch forced her into it?" Blink suggested.

Mush shook his head, "Nah... she would've said somthing..."

"You sure?"

"Yup. She always told me everything. Until this, I mean," Mush looked really sad and it hurt Blink to see him like that.

"Cheer up, k?" Blink nudged his friend, "there are other fish in the sea man,"

Mush smiled slighty.

"I'll believe that when I see it,"

---

Switch walked down to street, newspapers propped on his shoulder. He was staring at his feet, thinking. He continued walking untill... SMASH! He collided hard into somthing. He fell over, dropping his papers. He looked up to see Star scrambling to gather her own fallen papes. Switch could see the fear in her eyes. Probably afraid he was going to attack her again. Switch didn't blame her. He knew he had an uncontrolable temper.

"Wait," he said softly as she was about ready to leave. Possibly out of pure fear she stopped.

"What?" she asked, as edgy as she dared.

"I'm sorry,"

Silence.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry," Switch repeated.

"For?" Star asked, getting ready to run if she needed to. She couldn't belive she was still pushing her luck with this kid.

"For hitting you," Switch stated.

"Hitting me?" Star said, her voice growing louder despite herself, "You tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, well, generally after you fuck someone you don't ignore them and pretend it didn't happen!"

Star started to retaliate but didn't.

"And stop acting like it's all my fault Mush dumped you! What we did was a two sided coin sweetheart!"

Star's stomach flipped slightly when he called her sweetheart. It wasn't in the gentle way Mush had always said it...it was... dangerous... 'No, stoppit,' Star demanded of herself. He tried to kill you. He's not safe. Stoppit.

"Yeah but you damn well knew I was with Mush but you went ahead with it!" Star steamed.

"Of course I did!" Switch said, laughing, "What was I supposed to do? Turn you down?" He laughed some more.

"You could have," Star said, she felt tears bubbling up again and she gritted her teeth.

"No, that's the thing... I couldn't." Switch said, he'd stopped laughing, "I have a sort of 'condition' (he rolled his eyes)... when I get fixated on somthing, I can't let it go,"

Star looked at him.

"And right now, I'm fixated on you."

Star swallowed. Great. So now she has a crazy, lust-driven, abusive outcast stalker.

"Well... I'm sorry to disapoint, but wether or not the feeling's mutual, I still love Mush," Star said, turning to leave, "you were a one time thing."

With that she left. Switch twitched in rage but held back. Not yet.

---

Back at the fort, Spot was perched on his 'throne' looking over the river and part of Brooklyn. Jamie had left. What had happened earlier that morning left Spot with so many feelings bouncing around in him that he thought he might have the slightest idea what teenages girls go through. The weird thing was... unlike most of the girl's he's spent time with... Jamie actually left a mark. At times Spot wondered what things would be like without Jamie and he found himself thinking he'd rather not think about. It was all so confusing. A strange realization was growing within him. He, Spot Conlon, Brooklyn's finest... was in love.

---

"Mush?" Star walked slowly up behind her ex boyfriend. He was sitting alone by the river, dipping his feet into the fridgid water.

"Uh huh," he responded.

"Can we talk?" Star asked meekly.

Mush turned to face her for a moment before turning back to the dark water, "Sure."

"I just wanted to tell you... I can't say how sorry I am for what happened."

Mush said nothing. Star waited anxiously. Once again, the now farmiliar feeling of tears assaulted her eyes. She looked at the figure of the boy she loved, the boy she wanted to spend her life with. Her insides were churning, her mind was going from over-loaded to blank and back again so fast she thought she might throw up. Without really thinking she did somthing she told herself never to do. Not to Mush.

"He forced me to," Star said, not needing to fake tears, as real ones came flooding forth anyway.

Mush turned and looked into her tearstained face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mush asked, putting a hand on Star's cheek.

"I w-was scared," Star stammered.

A look of pure fury washed over Mush's handsome face, "Where's the git, I'll kill him!" he said through a clenched jaw.

"No! Don't!" Star said, thinking quick, "Please, please, just let it go... for me Mush... let it go," Star wrapped her arms around mush and cried into his shoulder, but she felt Mush relax and knew that he'd listened to her plea. Star cried even harder. She'd got what she wanted, but at what cost. She did what she swore she wouldn't do. She lied. She lied for personal gain. And that was somthing no one would have expected from Star.

It was somthing people would expect more from... Switch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R! More to come... may take some time to update... may not.. depends, got some plot stuff to work out... come back soon! **


	11. Part 2: Flashbacks

**Note: Ok, oops on my part but I failed to mention that last chapter was the end of Part 1. Yes, I've decided there are gonna be 'parts' to this story. Think LOTR but less brilliant, lol. Okay, so... thus this is the first chapter of Part Two. Enjoy:.. Oh and it's also 10 months later!**

Part Two  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly a year later the newsies lives were still in full swing, never slowing down. Jack, Mush, Star, Jamie, Mouse, Race, Blink, Spot and Switch were all still bunking together in Brooklyn Mannor (as they had come to call it). Mouse's health had taken a gigantic turn for the better; she had put on some healthy weight, her hair had grown in a bit thicker and she was more hyper then ever. Jamie had also changed a lot in ten months. Her and Spot were now officially 'together' and they did wonders for each other. Jamie, for the first time in her life felt comfortable with who she was (without layers of makeup) and Spot no longer felt such a pressing need to live up to the rumors. He still had his 'virgin problem' as Jamie put it, but neither of them really cared.

The third newsie girl had also made quite a few alterations, but it could be debated wether or not they were for the better. Star had, quite the opposite of Mouse, lost a lot of weight and always seemed to have a cough. She was also seeing Switch. She was with Mush, seeing Switch. She had lasted about three months after her lie before the guilt drove her crazy. She needed a release. She had also come to realise that Switch was like a drug. Physically and mentally damaging but addictive. And she was addicted.

Every second day, while they were all out selling papers, she and Switch would meet up in an alleyway, far off from the other's selling spots. It was discusting and she knew it. But she did it anyway. Not that she was entirely aware of it, but being with Switch had caused her to lose some self respect, not to mention respect for others.

"Okay, Switch, that's enough," Star said, pulling away from her 'on-the-side'. Switch had her backed up against a dirty brick wall in their usual alleyway. Star had noticed a few people walk by, sending them looks. She was constantly paranoid that this would get around. It could not, must not, would not.

"Come on," Switch said, his face buried in her hair.

"No, seriously, get off me!" Star said more urgently. A rarity; Switch obeyed. They then proceeded to straighten their clothes and put back on the peices that had been shed.

"Day after tomorrow, same place, same time?" Switch asked. It was not really a question anymore, more like a statement.

Star nodded.

Switch grinned maliciously and turned to leave.

Star crossed her arms and shivered despite the heat. He was such a god damn drug.

---

Spot sat in a small diner. Jamie sat across the table from him.

'God she's beautiful' Spot thought. She looked a lot better now then she had before. More natural. Happier, healthier. Spot smiled. He liked to know that he'd had a small part in that.

_"Spot?" _

_"Yeah Jamie?"_

_Jamie started to cry. Not just little tears, but torrents of water._

_"Jamie what's wrong?" Spot asked, trying to make eye contact with the girl he loved._

_"I have to go Spot, I can't... I can't be here anymore. I can't see you!" Jamie wailed._

_"What? Why?" Spot asked, dipping his head to try and see her eyes._

_"Well," Jamie wiped away from tears, her words hardening a bit, "you know how my parents are really wealthy and everything," In truth, Spot had forgotten, "You know I don't really have to be out here, selling papers. My parents don't really care though, they let me do what I want, as long as I check in with them every now and then." She stopped and cried a little more. _

_Now Spot was really confused._

_"Well, last time I checked up... I mentioned you... I don't even remember how.. but, anyway, my dad doesn't want me dating 'street trash' but I told him I loved you and..." She trailed off. Her eyes blurred from tears. _

_Spot waited anxiously but she didn't continue. _

_Slowly and hesitantly, Jamie pulled up the sleeve of her jacket._

_Spot suppressed a gasp at what he saw. Her arms were bruised from about the bicept to the forearm._

_"You're dad...?" he asked tenderly._

_Jamie nodded. _

_Spot didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. _

_"I don't want to leave you guys... you're... you're the only real friends I've got," Jamie said, tears dripping onto her bruised arm._

_"Don't worry," Spot said, "you're not going anywhere."_

Spot reached a hand out andput it over Jamie's.

"I love you," he said softly.

Jamie smiled her big grin.

"I love you to babe,"

---

River, Zade and Tony had been best friends since they were little boys. They recently had celebrated Tony's twenty-fifth birthday. They were now all officially a quarter of a century old. River and Zade were both blonde. River had brown eyes and Zade had blue. Tony was a redhead. He had the temperment of a redhead as well. His eyes were a deep sea green but they were dull. They didn't sparkle the way River's did, or glint the way Zade's did whenever he got a good idea. Tony's eyes were empty.

Tony had been a chain smoker since the ripe age of thirteen and had been hospitalized multiple times for substance abuse. It was a miracle that River and Zade stuck by him, but they did. They were each other's family. They didn't have anyone else.

"Do you think they'll do it?"

"Of course they will," a large puff of smoke went shooting into the air.

"I'm not so sure,"

"Then we'll make them."

"I meant about this whole thing Tony, it's not such a great idea,"

"Backing out River?" Tony blew smoke into his friends face. River coughed.

"Look, all we have to do is move some boxes and then get paid," Zade said, filling the silence after River's cough.

"And if we can get someone else to do the actual moving then we're off the hook," Tony leaned back in his chair. He smiled deviously at his friends. Zade was in, Tony knew that. He stared long and hard into River's brown eyes. River's lip twitched.

"Fine," he resigned.

"Good," Tony said, running a hand through his flaming hair, "now all we need is the labour supply."

---

Spot and Jamie walked hand in hand back towards Brooklyn Mannor. Neither of them talked for a long time, they just enjoyed each other's silences.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Spot Conlon, sir," _

_"Spot Conlon?" _

_Spot nodded, "Yessir'," _

_Whack. _

_Spot stumbled back a bit but regained his balance and stood tall, holding his ground._

_"I came here to tell you that Jamie won't be coming home," he said firmly. Jamie's father swung again but Spot ducked and he missed._

_"Are you telling me what my daughter will or will not do?" he said, seething._

_Spot didn't respond. He just stared him straight in the eye._

_"Answer me you filth!" _

_"Jamie's not coming back here, she's safe now and she's gonna stay that way,"_

_Another swing. This time it made contact. Spot stumbled back again, picking himself up a little slower._

_"Where is she!" Jamie's father demanded._

_"She's safe, she's away from you!" Spot shouted._

_"I'll follow you! I find out where she's hiding!" _

_"Go ahead!" Spot said, "I know these streets ten times better then you! I'll dissapear into places you don't even know exist!" _

_With that Spot left. Something hard hit him in the back of the head. He stumbled but he didn't fall. He felt on top of the world. He'd very possibly completed his first act as a man and in the process, saved the girl he loved. Another hard object came flying at the back of his head. Spot smirked despite the pain. The King of Brooklyn had never felt better._

Spot stopped walking and leaned in to kiss Jamie. Jamie obliged and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed and kissed until the sky had faded a tint.

"It's late," Spot said, looking up at the sky.

"Mmhm," Jamie said, wiping her mouth off a bit. They joined hands again and headed back to the fort. Spot looked off tothe left at three figures loitering near an alleyway. They were all fairly tall. Spot couldn't tell for sure but they seemed to be watching them. Spot turned away and began to walk a little faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys and gals! Hope you liked it! More to come of course! Whole second half of the story is yet to be written! Please read and review! **

**And if ya don't mind, could ya please think and add to your review one thing that you would judge as being totally out of character for Jack... not sure if I'll end up using it but some ideas will help me think :D thanks!**

_Calzino:  
Why do I get the feeling her lie is going to end up hurting everyone? Oh maybe because I'm a genius. Or maybe, I could be wrong though, it was the lovely job you did foreshadowing. __I lurve this story! _

_NewsieGoil1899:  
gasp STAR! NO! How dare you lie to Mush! You sound like Switch! And that isn't good. No, not good at all. This was a very very good chapter. Good work. Keep it up! Please. Okay, let's see... one little thing. Don't use abbreviations for the words.  
Otherwise, it was great! Star and Mush are getting back together! YAY! Waves white flag And Spottie the hotties is falling in love! Meep! Spot and Jamie... thinks Hmm... cute.  
Now, I must depart. Great chapter!  
--Truth.Truth like a blazing fire.An eternal flame.--  
--GiNnY-- _

_NewsieGoil1899:  
jaw drops WHOA! Didn't see that coming! Okay, what is the rating on this again? Teen? Okay, depending on how detailed this gets (With Spot and Jamie) ya might need to up the rating. Okay, besides that warning, this chapter was great! I'm still trying to figure Switch out. Good or bad... thinks Hrm... weighs it out Good...bad... Even. I dunno. I think I like him. He's cool. But on the other hand a jerk...thinks Anywho, great chapter. I really liked it. More? Soon? YAY! Do I hate Switch? Nahh! I LIKE HIM! Not as much as my Mush though. huggles Mush I hope all ends well between Star and Mush! Or at least that Mush gets a new girl. If you want a character, I can give you one. winks  
Update again soon, please! I love it!  
--Truth.Truth like a blazing fire.An eternal flame.--  
--GiNnY--_


	12. Kidnapped

**I didn't get as many review on my last chapter:( sad face please review, it really helps! begs on bended knees anyway... here's the next chapter:...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Go knock on the door River," Tony instructed. River sighed but did as he was told. People generally didn't argue with Tony.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

A very blury eyed Jack answered the door a few seconds later.

"Uh... yea?" Jack asked sleepily. He looked outside, it had to be very early morning.

"Do you kids wanna make some extra money?" River asked. His brown eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Ermm.. how much money?" Jack said, rubbing his eyes.

"A garunteed twice what your making now," River said, "per day,"

Jack perked up a little.

"Uh... that sounds great, but erm, it's in the middle of the night... why'd-"

"Just meet us on the docks at seven a.m." Tony said over River's shoulder, "don't be late,"

---

The next morning the newsies assembled on the docks at seven sharp. Tony, River and Zade were already waiting for them. They all stood, looking at each other for a moment before Zade spoke.

"Okay, so, you're here to help us out,"

"And we will pay you for it," River interjected.

"All you have to do," Zade continued, "is move some boxes,"

The newsies looked at each other, a puzzled expression on their faces.

"That's it?" Racetrack asked.

"That's it." Tony said.

"Alright then," Spot said, "when can we start,"

"Follow us," Zade said. Again the newsies exchanged glances. They began walking, hurrying to keep up with the older boys hurried pace. The ended up in a pretty grimy area of town. There was trash all over the place and the smell of smoke lingered in the air. Up ahead of them the newsies could see hundreds and hundreds of large wooden crates.

"Those the ones?" Switch asked. He had been silent until just then.

"Yup," River answered.

"Okay monkeys," Tony addressed them, "get to work, I want all these boxes on that boat moored behind this hill before the sun goes down,"

"What-?" Star began.

"I suggest you start," Tony cut her off. He looked at her with his cold, cold eyes and Star stopped talking.

_---_

It had been five hours and the newsies were still busy hauling crates around a muddy hill and onto a small barge.

"What are we going to do?" Zade asked Tony.

"I don't know," Tony said, lighting a cigar.

"We can't pay them!" Zade said.

"I know we can't fucking pay them!" Tony spat.

"They're gonna figure it out sooner or later once we don't pay them right away," River said, "then they'll quit,"

"They won't quit," Tony said.

"Oh yea?" Zade taunted.

"Yea..." Tony said dangerously.

River and Zade eyed their best friend. Somthing flickered behind those impenetrable eyes and it made River and Zade squirm.

Jack stood breathlessly against the wall, listening in on every word. He'd taken a short break when he'd noticed their employers sulking off. He'd been having trouble trusting them since the begginning and now his worries were confirmed. He was tempted to just run back and tell everyone to stop working, but the tone in Tony's voice told him it was best to play dumb for a little bit. At least until they were safe at Brooklyn Mannor. Jack turned around quietly and left.

Tony turned his head ever so slightly so that he had eye contact with his friends again.

"That boy's going to be a problem," he said, but there was an air of confidence in his voice. He tilted his head in Jack's general direction and Tony and Zade started walking.

"Take the girl," he said, "the thin one."

---

Back at the fort later that night, Jack hurridly explanied what he'd overheard. The newsies for the most part seemed shocked but easily accepted Jack's story.

"Okay, so, we dissapear for a few days until they leave," Spot said, he had his arm around Jamie, "we can stay with some friends of mine,"

"I agree," Jamie said, "they know were the fort is so we can't stay here,"

"Alright," Blink said, lets clear out, the sooner the better.

"You're all fucking morons,"

They entire room turned to face Switch, who was sitting against a wall, looking down at his splintered fingers.

"And what was that for, may I ask," Racetrack said, smiling like Switch had just complimented everyone.

Switch sighed.

"We can't leave," he said matter-of-factly.

"And why's that?" Mush said, stepping in front of Switch.

Switch looked up at the boy in front of him.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Silence.

The newsies looked around the room. Switch was right. Star wasn't there.

"Where did you see her last?" Jack asked Mush.

"Uh... moving the crates... right before we left I saw her and..." Mush trailed off, "and then she took one last crate down to the barge... I don't think she came back,"

"Brilliant," Blink said, kicking the wall.

"How could I have missed that," Mush said to himself.

"I dunno, how could you?" Switch asked sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, you obviously didn't notice either!" he spat.

"Not my job, she's your girl,"

The next thing anybody knew, Mush was grabbing for Switch's neck. Several newsies jumped foreward to pull him off but Mush swatted them away.For the second time he and Switch were duking it out. Switch had grabbed Mush's throat as well so now neither of them could breathe.

"Stop it!" Mouse yelled as Mush's flailing feet nearly hit her shins.

_Smack!_

Mush recoiled as a cold hand slapped his face. A second slap caused Switcha moments dazed confusion as well.

"What was that for Jamie?" Mush asked, rubbing his cheek.

"My friend is out there somewhere and you two are acting like children!" She screamed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Neither Mush nor Switch said anything. Just then there was a knock at the door. Spot looked at it for a moment but then got up to answer it.

It was River.

"Where's Star!" Mush shouted but Jack held a hand across his chest, preventing him from moving any further forward.

"Star is with us," River said. It sounded like he was rehersing lines, "and she'll stay safe as long as you keep moving boxes for us... otherwise..."

With that he turned and left. A cold draft blew into the fort and Spot hurridly closed the door.

The newsies exchanged glances.

"So now what?" he asked openly.

"We work," Mush said coldly, "until we get Star back."

Several newsies nodded.

"Better get some sleep then," Jack said.

More nods.

As the last lantern was blown out Jack sighed. What had they gotten themselves into now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it, it's just taking me a little bit to get into this phase of the story... it'll pick up! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks a million.**


	13. Drugs, Thugs and a Hipocrit

Star was thrown roughly onto the cold wooden floor of the small boat. Her head collided with the edge of a chair and she cried out in pain. Tony stood over her, menacingly.

"Asshole," she said quietly. A large boot came to rest on her neck. Star breathed slowly.

"You'd better watch what you say," Tony said, a small grin on his sunken face, "As of now you belong to me,"

"I don't fucking belong to anyone!" Star spat, pushing Tony's foot off her neck. Tony smirked.

"Really?" he asked, quite enjoying himself, "cause it looks to me like that dark haired boy has quite a lot of say over what you do..."

Star blinked. What? She felt hot tears fill her eyes. How long had him and his little friends been spying on all of them. And why?

"Leave me alone!" Star shouted at Tony's already retreating figure. He turned around.

"That all depends on how well your friends behave," he said laughing. He then turned around and left.

Star let the tears roll down her cheek. 'Stupid fuck,' she thought. How dare he follow her and her friends around. He was sick. Perverted. Discusting.

But another word pushed it's way into Star's brain. He was all of those things... for sure, but he was also right. Switch did have a lot of control over Star. A lot of it was because she let him, but he was also very possessive. She knew he had a problem but that didn't make it right. Somtimes when he'd get mad he'd hit her, or somtimes he's hit her just to spice up the moment. The verbal and physical abuse had been getting increasingly worse.

_"Bitch, what the hell's wrong?"_

_"I'm still sore from last time, that's what!"_

_"You're weak,"_

_"Shut up ok!"_

_Smack._

_Switch hand flew across Star's face. When that had happened for the first time since they'd started 'seeing' each other, Star had tried to leave. She was sickened, full of anger. Now she pulled Switch close to her and began kissing him roughly. It was all part of the game._

_"Damn..." Switch moaned as Star's hands began to massage his inner thighes. He bit down on her lip, causing it to bleed. _

_"God dammit Switch," Star said, lifting her hand to her cut._

_Switch grabbed her hand and roughly shoved it back down to where it was._

_"Fuck you," Star said, but at the same time she began to undo his pants and kiss him more passionatly._

Star cried some more as several memories came flooding back. She missed Mush. She didn't know how she could live with herself for what she was doing to him but she still loved him. She was sure she did. She was just addicted to Switch. She hated yet loved the way his hands would leave bruises on her skin and she was discusted yet intruiged with the way he would manipulate her.

"I'm a slut," Star cried to herself. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked herself, all the while praying Tony wouldn't come back for her.

---

The sun beat down hard on the newsies bare backs. All except for Jamie and Mouse who were of course wearing their shirts.

"Somtimes," Jamie said, wiping sweat off her brow, "I think it's easier being a guy,"

Spot laughed, "Sweety you have no idea," he said smiling.

"Well, I mean, you don't have to deal with your time of the month, you don't have any major mood swings, you can't get pregnant! You have it way to easy!" Jamie said again.

"I agree," Mouse said, she was laughing too.

Suddenly there was a thunderous crash combined with the sound of wood being split. Everyone turned to look. Kid Blink was standing over a broken crate, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," he blushed, "got away from me,"

Everyone looked down at the spilled contents.

"Ah hell no," Spot said disbelivingly.

"We're moving their drugs for them," Switch said, spitting off to the side.

"We'd all get arressted if anyone caught us," Jamie said.

"Now we know why they wouldn't just do this themselves, and why there were so eager to get away from here yesterday... you remember how they kept leaving every five minutes?" Jack questioned.

"Yupp," Spot replied.

"We should just get the police and tell them whats-" Mouse began.

"You don't want to do that,"

The newsies whirrled around. Standing behind them were River and Zade.

"When are ya going to give Star back?" Mush asked harshly. He had been working twice as hard since she was kidnapped.

"That's up to Tony, but he won't be pleased with that," River said, pointing to the spilled crate.

"Clean it up, throw it in the river, hide all of it," Zade instructed.

"Do you do whatever the fuck that Tony guy tells you?" Switch asked. He looked ready for a fight.

"I think Tony's a lot like you," Zade said wickedly.

"Meaning?" Switch's lower lip twitched.

"Controlling," Zade said, "you can't help it, right?"

"How the fuck do you know what I'm like?" Switch said taking a step forward.

"I recongnize it," Zade said, taking a deep breath of the crisp air, "Tony was trash like you when he was your age, you'll end up the same,"

Switch wasted no time in rushing Zade's lean figure. He threw a punch and hit him squarley in the jaw. River jumped to the aid of his friend. Switch was enraged. He was throwing punches left and right, occasionally hitting his fellow newsies who'd stepped in to help him.

"Mother-!"

"ENOUGH!"

Tony stood in front of the brawl, a long blade in his right hand.

"I will slit the throat of the next worthless peice of shit who tries to cause trouble!" he yelled. His eyes caught sight of the spilled drugs in the mud. His eyes flickered. There was a moments cold silence.

"You're little girlfriend is gonna pay for this," he said nastily to Switch. He turned to leave.

"Clean it the fuck up!" River shouted back at them as him and Zade followed Tony away from the scene.

"Your girlfriend?" Mush asked Switch, he was looking at Switch sideways, like he was trying to analyse him.

"The guys a nut," Switch said, dismissivly. He turned and began to pick up the packages of fallen drugs and put them back into the broken crate.

"I'll chuck this in the river if ya'll help me out a little," he said impatiently. The newsies stepped in to help him but Mush still eyed him suspiciously. Star wouldn't do that to him. Not again.

---

"Ouch!" Star cried out as her thin body was hurled against the wall. Tony seemed really angry about somthing. Star guessed that her fellow newsies had done somthing he didn't like. Tony picked her up off the ground and threw her against the wall again. He made no move towards her this time.

"Zade!" He barked.

"Yes," Zade replied. His big, black eye was clearly visible even through Star's tear filled eyes.

"This was your 'altercation', you take care of this," Tony then turned to leave. Zade stood, tall and angry over Star. Star hated all three of them, Tony especially but she got the impression that Zade and River were actually decent people. Or they would be if Tony didn't control them.

Her stomach turned over.

Would she be a better person if Switch didn't control her?

The tears began to flow faster.

"Stop crying!" Zade said harshly.

Star gulped, trying to stem her tears.

"I said stop crying!" He said again. There was a kind of softness in his eyes that wasn't appearent in Tony.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said at last, seating himself on the ground next to Star, "I'm not an animal like him,"

Star looked at him, trying to see if he was bluffing. She couldn't tell.

"Why do you let him boss you around?" Star asked.

"I guess it's because he's our friend, and it's what we're used to..."

"That's stupid,"

"And you and the dark haired boy is-?"

"None of your business," she cut him off. She looked down at her feet.

"K, sorry," Zade said, "and for the record we were only watching you guys cause Tony told us to,"

"That's really pathetic, you have no life of your own," Star said crossly.

"You're such a hippocrit," Zade laughed, "but at least we don't have to take responsibility for all that happens,"

Star just shook her head.

"I maybe lost," she said, "but at least I remember the old path. You're so absorbed you couldn't change even if you wanted to,"

Zade looked at her for a moment.

"Careful," he said, "I'm nice now... doesn't mean I'm a saint." He stood up and left.

Star watched his retreating figure. She was once again left alone in the dark. It was cold but she was sweating. Shivering and sweating. She just wanted out. Out of everything. She wanted things to be like they were before the fire, before Switch.

"Holy shit," she said to herself. She really was like a druggie; hopelessly addicted yet hating the very thing she craves.

But after all... Switch was such a good drug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews for those of you who did! Where's Ginny? I'm missing her reviews  
:(**

_ecHo1899  
ahh! poor star gets herself into trouble no matter what she does... o this is definitely getting more interesting by the chapter! _

_hartgirl3590  
ah! write more! i love it!_

_pennylayne  
Not bad. I like it.  
I don't get, though, how the three guys and the box-moving really fits into the story yet, but I suppose that'll clear up.  
Can't wait for this to continue... keep up the great work! _

_Cinnamon Spice  
Dun Dun Da!  
What's going to happen to Star? Please don't let her die!_


	14. Truth comes out

**NOTE: when finished read the bold print at the bottom. IMPORTANT.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat. Blood. Tony's smirking face. The cops. More Blood. Screams.

That's all Mush could remember. Once his brain started functioning properly again he reasoned that Tony must have gotten tired of them dragging their butts for almost two weeks. They had been trying to buy some time to rescue Star. Obviously it hadn't worked. Tony must have contacted the police, blaming everything on the newsies. 'What a dick' Mush thought. He'd remembered seeing Star though. She had been dragged out of the boat by a cop. Stupid police. They didn't give a damn about the newsies. Any excuse to beat them up was good enough. Now here they were. In the refuge. Split up and aching. Mush turned his head slightly and found, to his further dismay, he was sharing a cell with dearest Switch. Great. Mush was just about to poke him awake when the guard returned.

"I've been sent to ask you if there were any other drugs, aside from the ones you were about to load up?"

"They weren't our drugs!" Mush tried to explain. He felt the air vaccum out of his lungs as the gaurds boot collided with his bare stomach. He gasped for air.

"Don't bullshit me, where there any other drugs?" the gaurd asked again.

"Yes! The boat was full of it... but it was Tony's boat..." Another kick.

"We checked the boat, all we found was the girl... the one that was hiding,"

Mush strained to make sense of this all. Tony must have moved the drugs, shipped them off before turning them in. He felt sick. Nothing made sense, yet everything seemed to be converging with everything else... like colours blending... it did make a twisted kind of sense. They were pawns in a wicked chess game. No one cared about them.

When Mush said nothing more the guard began kicking mercilessly at his ribs, stomach, face. It was then that Switch woke up. Taking in the scene before him; the squirming Mush being beaten to death on the floor, Switch did what he could. Swiping his hand across the beefy man's feet, hecaused the gaurd to fall tothe floor.

Flustered but not nearly taken aback the guard then began working on Switch. Kicking his already fragile body. For the second time in a year Switch felt his ribs cracking. He could do nothing to stop it. He waited it out. Mush tried to help but with no success. He only earned a few more blows to the head. When the guard was satisfied he left.

Switch's head swam so violently he puked on the floor. Everything that had happened seemed so dreamlike in the last little while. Had they been living at all? Retching again, Switch closed his beaten eyes. Slowly the room stopped spinning.

---

When Switch woke again, Mush was sitting up, on the small bed provided, rubbing his bruised body.

"What makes you think you get the bed?" Switch asked groggily.

"You can't help it can you?" Mush asked.

"What?"

"Being an ass," Mush explained, "even in this circumstance,"

Switch smirked slightly, "Character trait I guess," he said. He paused. He was damn near half dead. They both were. Somthing twisted in Switch told him to say it, get a reaction from Mush when he knew he couldn't do anything about. Yet another, very foriegn feeling told him to say it for another reason. What was it? Honesty? Maybe.

"Star's been seeing me behind your back," he said quickly.

Mush looked up. Waiting for an explosion, Switch braced himself.

"I suspected," Mush said at last, looking back down at his feet. The strong boy's voice faltered a bit.

Switch looked up at him, "and your not going to try and kill me?"

"Why? Do you want me too?" Mush asked half-heartedly.

Switch did his best to shrug, "More then once I've wanted to die,"

"I don't love her anymore..." Mush said, as much to himself as to Switch, "I mean, I love her... I'm just not in love with her..."

"Odd, but understandable..." Switch reasoned.

"You've had it for her since you got here," Mush stated.

"Before actually," Switch said truthfully.

Mush nodded, "She captivates you," he said, back to rubbing his bruises.

"Yes she does," Switch said, wincing slightly from pain.

"That's what she did to me too," Mush said, "except I was never as forceful as you," he said, somewhat bitterly.

"To be honest, I don't think she minds..."

"Lets not talk about this anymore..." Mush said, cutting him off before he got into any unwanted details.

"Fine,"

---

Star sat, arms wrapped around her knees. Shivering slightly. The walls around her were caked with blood and somthing that looked sickenly like feces. She was alone. She could hear voices and footsteps in the hall outside, even the voices of her fellow newsies. But she was alone. She didn't know how long they were going to be stuck in here and she didn't care. She was... away.

Away from Switch.

Away from Mush.

Away from herself.

She felt disconnected. And she was happier now then she had been in a long time.

She let herself slide to the floor. Still shivering. She closed her eyes.

Maybe now everything would stop, go back to the way it was...

'That would be good' Star thought, 'really good'

She silently rocked herself to sleep thinking that. If only things would go back to how they were.

One half of her brain was convinced. It kept her thinking that, warmed her up inside. The other part of her knew she was just substituting for the harsh reality that surrounded her.

'If I keep thinking this it'll go away'

Tears.

She couldn't fight the world anymore. It had fallen on her pretty hard.

'It'll go away'

Fighting herself really wasn't going to be much easier...

'All better... it'll be all better'

... but things had changed.

Things had really changed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok! I know this is sudden but... I think I'm gonna end this story here- DONT PANIC! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL VERY SHORTLY! **

**Put me on author alert and check it out! Not sure what I'll be called yet but there will be one for sure!**

**So, in a sense this is the end of this story, but same characters and everything will pick up in the next one so... hmm... kk, so keep your eyes open!**

**Peace out **


End file.
